1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication apparatus, a wireless diagnosis apparatus and a program.
2. Related Art
There is a communication device which has a function of carrying out diagnosis through a network connection (JP-A-2009-38665, for example). In a diagnosis method carried out by such a communication device, it is determined whether the communication device can be normally connected to a network in a setup performed by a user. If it is determined that the communication device cannot be connected to the network, a coping process may be presented to the user.
However, in the diagnosis method in the related art, only whether or not a correct IP address is allocated is checked with respect to diagnosis of an IP layer, and thus, even if the IP layer is normally diagnosed, there may actually occur a case where data (for example, a packet) cannot be received, which lowers reliability of the network connection determination.